The invention relates to roving cutters with a positive ejection cutting head and, more particularly, to improvements of the roving cutter of this type disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,555,947, issued Jan. 19, 1971.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 3,555,947--the specification and drawings of which should be considered incorporated herein for purposes of disclosure--there is shown a roving cutter, the cutting head of which is provided with positive ejection means by which, on every revolution of the cutting head, the cut fibers are automatically pushed out of the spaces between the blades.
More specifically, the cutting head of the roving cutter according to my earlier patent has a cutter wheel with a set of circumferentially spaced blades which project radially outwardly from this wheel; the cutter further has, adjacent to one side of the wheel, a driven anvil member, covered with a sheath of resiliently yieldable material, such that the cuttter wheel and the anvil member define between them a roving cutting nip; and the cutting head also has a set of circumferentially spaced ejection elements which are mounted for movement in the spaces between the cutting blades, in an orbit which has an axis eccentric to that of the cutter wheel. As a consequence, the cut rovings are positively ejected from these spaces on every revolution of the cutting head as the latter, in operation, is rotated through the engagement of the cutting blades with the sheath covering the driven anvil member.
The ejection elements are in the form of ejector bars which move in the aforementioned eccentric orbit and which are guided by spacer bars which confine the in-and-out movement of each ejection bar to a linear radial path symmetrically extending between the adjacent pair of cutter blades. The ejection bars are suspended in rings so as to facilitate the incremental circumferential movement relative to the blades which results from the aforementioned linear radial guidance afforded by the spacer bars.